


The Communal Breeding Center

by clusium_kiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Doctor/Patient, Government Breeding Program, Impregnation, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, or very very dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: Unclaimed omegas go to Communal Breeding Centers, government-sponsored institutions where they can fulfill their duty to society.





	

Alex had been at the Communal Breeding Center for three weeks when his heat hit. Every other omega in his class had been claimed by an alpha after their eighteenth birthday. But Alex had gone unclaimed. He wasn’t really surprised—he was too skinny, without the broad hips that meant he would be good at carrying babies, and his medical tests had signaled he might have problems with maintaining a sufficient milk supply.    
   
But every omega was valuable. Just because an alpha didn’t claim an omega didn’t mean they couldn’t still be successfully bred. The government had developed Communal Breeding Centers to handle unclaimed omegas. The omegas worked in various menial manufacturing jobs at the centers—Alex had been put to work assembling sunglasses and already passionately hated the little screws that fit the parts together. When they entered _estrus_ they were taken to one of the insemination rooms and mated for several days until they were impregnated. Each omega had to stay at the center until they had born five children at which point they were released with a small grant to attend school or to live on until they found a job.    
   
Alex knew he should be grateful that the centers existed so he could still fulfill his social responsibilities as an omega. But as he was led into the insemination room by an orderly and handed a thin paper gown, he had to blink back tears. If only he could be in a soft, warm nest with someone who loved him instead of in this cold, clinical space.    
   
He undressed and put on the gown. His thighs immediately grew wet with the slick leaking out of him, and he flushed at the stain it left on the gown. He was sweating too from nerves, his heart beating quickly. It made him unsteady as he climbed into the breeding couch. The couch was really a typical examination table, but slanted further back so his pelvis would be tilted upwards, ensuring the sperm stayed in his womb.   
   
“Put your legs in the stirrups, please,” the orderly said.    
   
Alex did so, trembling a little at the feeling of being so exposed. His legs were spread wide now, and the gown rode up around his waist. His small penis poked stiffly over the edge of the gown. No matter his emotions, his body was primed for being mounted.    
   
“The doctor will be here shortly,” the orderly told him before leaving the room.    
   
A few uncomfortable minutes passed, and then Dr. Stevens arrived. He had given Alex an examination when Alex first checked in at the center.    
   
“Hello, Alex,” Dr. Stevens said, smiling and flipping through Alex’s chart. “This is your first heat with us, isn’t it?”   
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex said, swallowing against a dry throat.    
   
“I’m sure the impregnation will go smoothly,” Dr. Stevens assured him. He put a hand on Alex’s knee, and Alex couldn’t help twitching violently.    
   
“Nervous?” Dr. Stevens said, sympathetic. “Don’t worry. I know you’ve had the process explained to you, but remember, it’s a medical procedure. People talk about silly things like gangbangs, but you aren’t here to get fucked, Alex. Penile penetration is solely for the purpose of insemination.”   
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex whispered.    
   
Dr. Stevens pulled on a pair of latex gloves. “Now, let’s see how your pussy is doing. We want to make sure you’re open and slick enough so the procedure isn’t painful.”    
   
The doctor rubbed his finger along the lips of Alex’s vagina first, and Alex whimpered because it felt good. He wanted Dr. Stevens to touch his penis too, but the doctor ignored it, easing a finger inside him instead.    
   
“You seem very open, Alex.” He moved his finger in and out a few times, and Alex groaned. Dr. Stevens chuckled. “There’s a good boy. You’re going to do just fine.”   
   
Stepping back, the doctor pulled off the gloves. Then his hands went to his belt. It took Alex a moment to catch on as he watched Dr. Stevens undo his belt and pull down his zipper.   
   
“W-wait,” he stammered. “Are—are you…?”   
   
“That’s right, Alex. I like to be the first with a new omega to make sure everything is okay and we don't run into any problems. Now keep your legs open for me.”   
   
Alex had unconsciously been pulling his thighs shut. Face burning, he opened them again. Swallowing, he stared up to the ceiling, catching a glimpse of the doctor’s thick cock.   
   
Dr. Stevens stroked it for a few minutes, his breathing picking up. With a rustle of clothes, he stepped closer again, in between Alex’s legs. Alex felt the warm, blunt tip of his cock press against his pussy. And then it was pushing inside, stretching him open. Whimpering again, he curled his hands into fists. And yet the thickness felt good, filling the ache inside him.    
   
Dr. Stevens pushed forward, drew back slightly, then seated himself fully inside. His zipper scratched roughly against Alex’s skin. Dr. Stevens squeezed Alex’s thighs, grunting a little as his cock twitched, depositing his semen inside Alex. He stayed there a minute or two, massaging Alex’s thighs, head tilted back and mouth slightly open as he finished coming.    
   
At last he pulled out, wiped the tip of his cock clean, and zipped his pants back up.    
   
“Well done, Alex. Keep those hips tilted up, now. I’ll send in your betas—let’s see, we have four for you today.” He rubbed Alex’s stomach gently. “The insemination will be exactly like I just did—a brief penetration—no fucking, but we’ll get you nicely filled up. We might even achieve impregnation today. Wouldn’t that be nice?”   
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex managed.    
   
The betas came in one at a time. Each one wore only a shirt, leaving his lower half bare. They were already erect, and they stroked themselves to the brink of orgasm before inserting their penises in Alex. They humped him a little sometimes as their muscles contracted, sperm trickling into him in warm spurts.    
   
To his shame, Alex realized he wanted to beg them to actually fuck him. The penetration did little to soothe his arousal, and he was left helplessly turned on. Now he understood why the omegas in the dorm would sometimes fuck each other after coming back from an insemination procedure. Just last night, he’d watched an omega mount another omega, his small cock not doing much to ease the other’s desperation, but better than nothing.    
   
The fourth beta was inside him now. This one withdrew a little too early, and some semen dribbled onto Alex’s stomach and thigh.    
   
Dr. Stevens noticed when he came back inside, and he cleaned it up with a sterile wipe before making a note on his chart.    
   
“We’ll keep you here for another twenty minutes or so, Alex. You should be done just in time to eat dinner. Let’s see, and we have you scheduled for another insemination procedure tomorrow morning. You might have caught already, of course, but it’s important to allow several opportunities for impregnation, as we won’t be able to detect for sure whether one of your eggs has been fertilized until some time has passed.”    
   
Dr. Stevens rubbed Alex's stomach again. "I think you even look a little chubbier, Alex, thanks to all that semen the betas filled you with. Maybe you don't need dinner, tonight," he teased.   
   
Alex squirmed. He felt so hot, his pussy throbbing between his legs, cocklet dripping onto his stomach.    
   
Dr. Stevens clucked his tongue. “Control yourself, Alex. It’s against policy to sexually pleasure or fuck an omega in this facility. You aren’t here to have sex, are you? That’s not what the taxpayers who support this facility are paying for. You’re here to be bred.”   
   
“I’m sorry, sir,” Alex whispered, shame making him flush again.    
   
Dr. Stevens patted his knee again. “You’ll get used to it, Alex, don't worry. I can tell you're going to be an excellent breeder.” 


End file.
